Conexión
by Strifegirl
Summary: Denzel está teniendo problemas con algunos niños en la escuela y Cloud trata de levantarle el ánimo. Mientras hablan en privado, no se dan cuenta de que Tifa estaba escuchando cada palabra de su conversación. Cloti One-shot


_**Hola a todos! **_

_**Aqui los dejo con mi otro fic :3 Trata sobre Cloti pero mas que nada sobre la relacion entre Cloud y Denzel. Espero que les guste! ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>"Conexión"<strong>

Después de escuchar la campana, Denzel recoge sus cosas y se dirige hacia su casa en 7th Heaven.

En el camino, se encuentra con un grupo de niños, un poco más grandes que él. Denzel los ignora y continúa su camino.

Uno de los niños se cruzó en su camino, obligando a Denzel a que se detuviera. Los otros tres niños comienzan a rodearlo y es entonces cuando él trata de huir y corre lo más rápido que puede. Al llegar a la esquina, su pie se tropieza con un bordillo y cae al suelo bruscamente. Aturdido por la caída, él trata de levantarse pero los niños llegan a él primero y lo jalan de los brazos para ponerlo de pie. Uno de ellos se para enfrente de Denzel, mientras los otros lo sostienen con fuerza. El niño golpea a Denzel en el estómago y este cae al suelo sobre sus rodillas quejándose del dolor. Los niños comienzan a burlarse de él y luego se marchan. Humillado y enojado, Denzel recoge sus cosas del suelo, y se dirige hacia 7th Heaven.

Al llegar al bar, se encuentra con Tifa, quien aun estaba limpiando el despacho.

"Hola Denzel," Lo saluda con un cálida sonrisa. "¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?"

Denzel no responde y simplemente baja su cabeza mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la barra. Tifa se percata de su mirada llena de tristeza y trata de animarlo un poco.

"Oye, ¿te gustaría probar el nuevo platillo que preparé?" le dijo sonriendo.

"No, gracias. No tengo hambre." dijo simplemente y se retiró a su habitación. Era la primera vez que Denzel actuaba de esa manera desde el incidente del geostigma.

Preocupada por su extraño comportamiento, Tifa deja lo que está haciendo y se dirige hacia la habitación de los niños para intentar hablar con Denzel. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, mira al pequeño Denzel acostado sobre su cama con la espalda hacia ella. Tifa se acerca a la cama y se sienta a su lado.

"Cariño, ¿Está todo bien?" le pregunta mientras le acaricia el cabello.

Denzel agarra su sabana y se cubre hasta la cabeza. "Déjenme solo." Murmuró bajo la sabana.

"¿Te sucedió algo en la escuela?" le preguntó con tranquilidad.

Denzel no respondió y simplemente se enrolló por debajo de la sabana.

"Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea..."

"No quiero hablar de ello."

Confundida, Tifa baja la mirada y se levanta de la cama. "Está bien." Dijo con suavidad. "Estaré abajo por si me necesitas." Se inclina y le da un beso sobre la cabeza para luego volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

Minutos después, llegan Cloud y Marlene de hacer las compras. Ambos depositan las bolsas del supermercado sobre el mostrador y luego se dirigen hacia la cocina para buscar a Tifa. Al ver que no se encontraba ahí, Marlene se dirige hacia la habitación de arriba para buscar a Denzel y se encuentra con Tifa en las escaleras.

"¡Hola Tifa!" la saludo alegremente.

"Hola cariño. ¿Cómo les fue con las compras?"

"¡Bien! Compramos muchas cosas. Por cierto, ¿ya regresó Denzel de la escuela?"

"Si, pero ahora está descansando."

"¿Descansando?" Marlene inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Acaso está enfermo?"

"No lo sé. Supongo que solo está un poco exhausto; así que será mejor que lo dejemos dormir un poco." Le guiño el ojo mientras coloca un dedo sobre sus labios.

"De acuerdo. Iré a ver la televisión con mi Moogle." Dijo contenta y se fue a la sala.

La mirada Tifa se pierde por un instante mientras pensaba en Denzel. Cloud ve su preocupación y la saca de su trance.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó preocupado.

Tifa reacciona al escuchar su voz y niega con la cabeza. "Solo estoy algo preocupada por Denzel." Dijo pensativa. "Está actuando muy extraño." Ella baja la cabeza.

"¿Ya intentaste hablar con él?" alzó una ceja.

Tifa dejo salir un suspiro. "Él no quiere hablar conmigo..." encogió los hombros.

"Ya veo..." Cloud bajo la mirada mientras analizaba la situación.

"Bueno, tal vez se sienta mejor después." Dijo sonriendo.

"Supongo que sí."

"En ese caso, iré a darle un vistazo a la comida que trajeron."

Tifa se dirige a la cocina para continuar con los quehaceres del bar, mientras que Cloud se va a su oficina a revisar las cuentas.

Luego de unas horas, Cloud regresa a la cocina para buscar algo de beber. El bar estaba cerrado ese día debido al inventario y Cloud aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar el día libre. Mientras bebía su soda se percató de que Denzel, quien supuestamente estaba en su habitación, se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada del bar. Cloud lo observa con atención y luego saca otra bebida del refrigerador y se dirige hacia donde se encontraba Denzel.

Denzel seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando Cloud se le acercó. En su rostro se podía notar la frustración que lo acongojaba y no se percató de la presencia de Cloud hasta que se acercó a él.

"¿Quieres algo para refrescarte un poco?" le dijo mientras le mostraba el refresco.

Denzel se sorprende un poco y alza la mirada para ver a Cloud quien bebía su refresco. Luego toma la bebida y vuelve su mirada hacia la lata.

"Gracias." Dijo simplemente.

Cloud se sienta a su lado con su soda en mano mientras Denzel abría la suya.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Cloud mientras bebía su refresco.

"No..." Denzel negó levemente con su cabeza. "Solo estoy un poco cansado."

"Ya veo..." volvió la mirada a su bebida.

El silencio los rodeó por unos momentos hasta que Denzel por fin deja salir unas palabras.

"Oye Cloud," Cloud voltea a verlo. "¿Alguna vez tuviste problemas con niños mayores que tú?" preguntó mientras apretaba la lata.

"Y... ¿Porqué la pregunta?" Arqueó una ceja.

"Por nada en especial." Bajó la cabeza.

Cloud lo mira fijamente esperando ver una reacción y Denzel se sonroja al sentir su mirada sobre él. Cloud sonríe un poco y luego vuelve la mirada hacia arriba para responder su pregunta.

"Todo el tiempo." Afirmó Cloud.

Sorprendido, Denzel lo vuelve a ver. Cloud abre un ojo para espiarlo y Denzel mira hacia otro lado cuando lo vio mirando.

"Desde que era muy pequeño, siempre tuve problemas con los demás niños de mi pueblo. Me hacían a un lado y me trataban como un fenómeno."

"Y eso, ¿Por qué?" preguntó confundido.

"No lo sé." Encogió sus hombros. "Creo que era porque no les simpatizaba." Dijo con indiferencia. "O quizás era porque a mí no me simpatizaban ellos." Sonrió ligeramente.

Denzel se le queda viendo mientras lo escucha con atención. Se le hacía muy difícil creer que alguien tan fuerte como Cloud pudiera haber tenido ese tipo de problemas cuando era pequeño. Él no parece ser el tipo de persona que dejaría que los demás se burlaran de él; sino más bien todo lo contrario.

"Siempre quise jugar con todos, pero nunca me dejaron entrar en su grupo y fue por eso que empecé a meterme en problemas con ellos. Luego, empecé a pensar que yo era diferente y que tal vez era por eso que no le simpatizaba a nadie."

Denzel bajó la cabeza.

"Solía pensar que todos eran unos tontos por ser tan inmaduros." Se detuvo por un momento y cerró los ojos por un instante. "Pero luego, me di cuenta de que en realidad yo era el tonto."

"¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de parecer?" pregunto Denzel.

Cloud sonrió por unos instantes y luego mira hacia el cielo.

"Tifa."

"¿Tifa?" Denzel arqueó una ceja.

Cloud asintió con su cabeza. "Ambos vivíamos en el mismo pueblo, ¿lo recuerdas?"

"¡Oh sí, es verdad!"

"Éramos muy diferentes en aquel entonces y siempre quiso que me llevara bien con todos, pero yo era un necio y tenía mis prejuicios; incluso pensé que ella era como los demás." Cloud sonrió al recordar.

Denzel se rió un poco.

"Todo ese tiempo creí que si me portaba como los demás ganaría su respeto. Pero no fue así. Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que entre más peleaba mas enemigos ganaba. Así que, deje de pelear con los demás niños y simplemente comencé a ignorarlos."

"Ojala fuera así de fácil..." Denzel suspiró y bajo la mirada.

"No te preocupes. Sea lo que sea, ellos siempre serán los tontos. La razón por la que muchos buscan problemas es porque a veces tienen envidia de los demás." Cloud colocó su mano sobre su hombro. "Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ignorarlos; y si eso no es suficiente... entonces llámame y me haré cargo de que no te vuelvan a molestar." Le guiñó el ojo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Denzel al escuchar eso, pero luego frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de algo.

"Espera, dices que si ellos son los que buscan problemas, es porque te tienen envidia... entonces... ¿porqué peleabas tú con los demás?" preguntó desconcertado.

El semblante de Cloud cambio drásticamente al escuchar su pregunta y luego voltea su cabeza para esconder el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Digamos que... Ellos tenían algo que yo quería." Dijo un poco sonrojado.

"¿Lo cual era...?" preguntó con curiosidad.

Cloud volteó a verlo y le dedicó una leve sonrisa. "Te lo diré cuando seas mas grande."

Denzel estiró su boca después de escuchar su respuesta y luego le sonríe. "¿Lo prometes?"

Cloud deja salir una risa y le revuelve su cabello. "Por supuesto." Le dijo sonriendo.

Denzel había recuperado su ánimo de siempre. No era muy a menudo que platicara con Cloud pero cuando lo hacía siempre lo hacía sentir bien. Era como el hermano mayor que siempre quiso tener.

"Bueno, será mejor que vayas a terminar con tus deberes o ya sabes cómo se pone Tifa si no lo haces" Le guiño un ojo

"¡Sí!" le respondió alegremente y luego se levanta para regresar adentro. Cuando llega a la puerta, Denzel se detiene y se da la vuelta para ver a Cloud.

"¡Hey, Cloud!" Cloud volteó su cabeza para verlo. "Gracias." Denzel le dedicó una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa fue todo lo que él necesitaba para saber que había hecho bien su trabajo como figura paterna. Cloud asintió con su cabeza y Denzel regresa felizmente a su habitación para terminar con sus deberes escolares.

Mientras tanto, Cloud se queda ahí por unos instantes mientras termina de beber su soda y al igual que Denzel, se dirige adentro para seguir con lo que hacía.

"No sé si sentirme celosa u orgullosa de que Denzel te prefiera mas a ti que a mí." Dijo una voz femenina mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"¿Tifa?" Cloud es tomado por sorpresa. "¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí?"

"Desde... Solía pensar que eran unos tontos." Le dijo sonriendo.

Cloud se ríe entre dientes mientras se rasca la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Sabes, es de mala educación escuchar las platicas de los hombres." Alzó una ceja mientras le sonreía.

"Lo sé." Ella se acerca lentamente a Cloud. "Pero no pude evitarlo cuando escuché que dijiste mi nombre." Tifa entrecierra sus ojos mientras lo mira.

El rostro de Cloud se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de ella escucho toda su conversación con Denzel y trata de actuar con normalidad.

"Por cierto, hay algo que me llamó mucho la atención..." dijo pensativa y Cloud solo tragaba de los nervios. "¿Qué era lo que los demás tenían que tú querías?" le preguntó con curiosidad.

"Bueno... eso era... pues..." sus palabras se ahogaban en su garganta tratando de ocultar la verdad y Tifa simplemente se le quedaba viendo con una sonrisa. Ella ya sabía lo que era, pero quería que él lo dijera.

Sin saber qué hacer, Cloud deja salir un suspiro y no tiene más remedio que confesarle su secreto de su infancia.

"La razón por la que me metía en problemas era porque... quería llamar tu atención." Dijo algo sonrojado. "Estaba molesto conmigo mismo por ser tan débil y temía que nunca querrías hablarme por ser diferente..." el rostro de Cloud parecía como el de un niño que estaba a punto de ser castigado y Tifa no pudo contener las ganas de abrazarlo.

"Oh Cloud..." ella lo envuelve en un tierno abrazo y Cloud se sorprende al sentir el agarre. No esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella pero tampoco se quejaba. Luego de unos instantes, ella lo libera del agarre para verlo a los ojos. "La razón por la que empecé hablarte, era porque eras diferente a todos esos niños inmaduros. Y eso era lo que más me gustaba de ti." Le dijo sonriendo.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Si, tonto..." Tifa coloca una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Cloud para acariciarlo con su pulgar. "Y todavía me sigues gustando..." le susurró en sus labios.

Cloud se sonrojó por completo al sentir cómo sus labios rozaban los suyos. Tifa se aparta por un momento, únicamente para verlo a los ojos y así darle a entender que estaba esperando con ansiedad su próximo movimiento. Cloud comprendió el mensaje y de inmediato, busca sus labios para unirlos en un tierno pero apasionado beso, el cual fue correspondido por Tifa. Ambos se perdieron en ese instante y simplemente se concentraron en ellos mismos. Habían anhelado este momento durante mucho tiempo y finalmente tenían la oportunidad de expresar sus sentimientos por el otro.

En ese momento, Denzel bajó a la cocina del bar para buscar algo de beber cuando de repente se percató de lo que estaba pasando. Sorprendido, se esconde detrás del mostrador con sus ojos abiertos. Al principio no entendía que estaba pasando, pero luego comprendió a lo que Cloud se estaba refiriendo hace unos momentos y se rió levemente. Sin ánimos de querer interrumpirlos, Denzel se fue a hurtadillas y regresó a su habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muchas gracias por leer mi fic :3 espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejarme un review ;3<strong>_

_**Hasta la proxima! :D**_


End file.
